


Making History

by Devlyne



Series: And So I Drabble On [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devlyne/pseuds/Devlyne
Summary: Fred and George scheme.





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** Fred and George Weasley  
>  **Book:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

"I can't wait to do this, George. It'll be the biggest prank Hogwarts has ever seen." Fred's grin spread from ear to ear as they leaned over the parchment. It was the perfect plan. Everyone else would be distracted with their exams so laying the tricks out would be easy.

George clapped his brother on the back and pointed at the corridor in front of Umbridge's office. "What do you think, Fred? Right there for the swamp; every old toad needs a swamp."

"That's the place! C'mon, George, let's go finish making history." Fred rolled the map and banished it.


End file.
